


Splinters

by xoxmeh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blackmail, Dominance, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Extortion, F/M, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Porn, Praise Kink, Professors, Size Difference, Size Kink, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxmeh/pseuds/xoxmeh
Summary: Nothing could describe the mortification that washed over her as he switched between tabs. “Amateur Facial after choking,” this video read. And Rey wished she was dead.In which, her college professor finds her Pornhub account. Dark Fic. Extortion with light BDSM themes.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 118
Kudos: 548





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there
> 
> Before anything I would like to again point out that this is a dark fic. No trigger warning for this specific chapter but it'll start in the next chapter.
> 
> This is short and just to start things off. Most of this story will be smut, tbh, and it will become more and more deviant. I'll keep up these reminders because I just want to be clear that this isn't consensual.

She can still remember the excitement that had run through her veins as she clicked “upload” for the first time.

Her boyfriend at the time had been sitting next to her, rubbing circles on her shoulders, applauding once it had successfully uploaded. It had only taken a few days to convince her, as she already had a few videos from their sessions in her phone. He had let her pick the angles and category before anything, scrolling through a site until she pointed out a line that she liked. 

“This is so hot!” Had been the first words out of his mouth as he took a seat next to her, hand pressed to the inside of her thigh. With only having been together for a few weeks, she had had her doubts upon first upload. While she avoided posting as much face as possible, a little was inevitable.

As nervous as it made her, she couldn’t help but agree.

She would occasionally catch herself watching her own videos, even after they had broken up.

With or without Finn, she would admire how easily he slipped in and out, as if they were meant to fit. In the videos, he would turn her over and over, looking for the perfect angle to get as deep as he could. She would moan and cover her eyes when she was on her back or scream while he took her from behind while grabbing a fistful of hair. She liked it rough, shaking while he fingered her hard enough to squirt all over his hand. She would lay panting afterwards, arm thrown over her face as he chest heaved.

The first time that she had seen him nude, she had nearly laughed and told him to leave. Now, nearly twenty videos later, she had no complaints about the small amount of revenue that she had been bringing in. She had been left in charge of the account, after all.

Rey had no problem admitting that she got off to the videos-- not necessarily to them, but to the knowledge of others getting off to her. 

She would lay in her dorm room late at night, after Rose had fallen asleep, fingers circling her clit as she drowned herself to the sound of _being fucked._ More often than not, she had a hard time selecting a video, instead choosing to scroll through the comments that viewers had left. _Amateur takes big, fat cock,_ she settled on, digging her heels deeper into the bed as she double checked that Rose wasn’t moving.

_What a dumb whore_

_I’d love to give her something even bigger._

Every comment spurred her on further, rubbing harder and faster as she began to feel her body tighten, back arching, fingers rubbing faster and faster.

Finishing with the softest sigh, she rolled over and found sweet sleep.

Walking into class for the first time, she couldn’t help but look around and notice all of the men. It was a required economics class, with only a few women sprinkled throughout the room. She bit her lip as she continued glancing around, checking her schedule a second time to ensure that she was in the right class. _Solo,_ both the board and the sheet read.

Hiding herself deeper in her hoodie, she slouched into her seat further and waited for the professor to enter through his office door. She was seated in the second row of the auditorium, centered so that she was directly in line with where the podium stood. The room was as plain as possible with only a single poster hung on the wall, wooden panels lining the walls with old, stained carpet on the ground.

He came through the door then, offering a greeting, without looking up, before setting a thick folder on the table in the front of the room. Her breath caught for a moment, taking in the sheer _size_ of her professor. He towered over the podium when he stood next to it, adjusting his glasses before finally looking up.

At first, she thought she was imagining the way that his eyes froze on her as he looked over the room. It took about thirty seconds before his eyes were on her again, this time instantly looking away when she met his gaze. Another minute later, as he continued reading off of the syllabus, his eyes met her again; this time not diverting her gaze. It was overwhelming for a second, the spark that she felt as his eyes bore into hers. Even two rows back, she couldn’t miss the way that his nostrils flared for a moment before looking back down at the paper that he was still holding.

Soon after, he began roll call, glancing at Rey every so often as if he expected her to raise her hand at any moment.

“Rey Williams?” He called, to which she had to raise her hand, smiling slightly in response as he stared intently. She was the last name on the roster, it seemed, as he cleared his throat and placed the paper back down on his desk. Again, he turned to the class and began his lesson.

As the period ended, and the rest of the students stood to leave, Mr. Solo cleared his throat loudly and turned to face her before firmly calling her name.

“Miss Williams,” he called, making no show of hiding the fact that his eyes were scanning up and down her body. She suddenly felt self conscious in the old hoodie that she had chosen to wear. “Could you see me in my office for a moment? I have a question for you.”

He motioned for her to walk ahead of him, following a foot behind and closing the door soundly behind him once he was inside. He didn’t turn to look at her, instead stepping towards the small desk to the opposite wall. He sat in the chair without a word, turning the monitor on and clicking to open the browser.

Nothing could describe the mortification that washed over her as he switched between tabs. “Amateur Facial after choking,” this video read. And Rey wished she was dead.

“Is this you?” He asked after pushing his glasses up his nose, swivelling in his chair to face her. Her mouth hung open, cheeks flushing down her neck as she wracked her brain for what she could possibly say. What was even his gameplan? Did he want to blackmail her?

“Uh… I…” Her eyes were wide, mind racing as her body remained frozen. She took half a step backwards, nearly tripping over her own feet as she looked between the computer screen and her professor’s face. He was completely serious, no emotion showing as he cleared his throat and turned back to the computer. He clicked another tab now, this one titled: “Petite girl, rough anal.”

Her cheeks flared again as he spun back to face her, rubbing his palms against his thighs.

“You’re not in trouble,” he starts, pushing away from his desk to stretch his legs out. “I just wanted to say that I was a fan.”

“Oh,” she relaxes slightly, switching feet again. “So…”

“They’re very nice,” he said, face completely blank.

“Ok,” she looked down at the floor again, clearing her throat. “Is that all?”

He finally looked up, holding her gaze sternly.

“I’d love to be in one.”

Her entire body froze, completely white with fear and uncertainty. What was the implication here? Did he honestly just expect her to agree? Or maybe he wanted to trade grades for sex?

“Um,” her mouth was opening and closing like a fish, completely unsure how to respond. And just as calmly as he had asked the rest, it was as if a different mask slipped onto his face.

“It’s not really a request, I’m afraid.” He turned back to the computer again, clicking on her username this time and beginning to scroll through her profile before tabbing over onto the rest of her videos. They were all there now as her eyes scanned the screen quickly, nearly forgetting to breathe as she caught a glimpse of her face in a thumbnail.

 _Stupid,_ she kicked herself, thinking of how stupid she had been to think that any of it had been a good idea. She should have put more effort into editing her face out, she should have demanded that Finn be better with the camera, or she could have--

“Well, Miss Williams?” He turned again, now looking straight at her, eyes appearing almost threatening as he awaited a reply. She cleared her throat and straightened her back before replying, digging her fingernails deep into her palms.

“You said I don’t have a choice,” she began averting his gaze and continuing to look down at the floor, ashamed of where she was. “What is it that you want, exactly?”

“Oh, nothing crazy.” In her head, everything sounded equally crazy. He was talking of extortion so casually as he pushed his chair back again, this time kicking a leg up to cross them. She was intimidated by his size for a moment, and she realized that that may have been his intent. “Just the same kinds of things you’ve already done. Maybe some more, once you’re more comfortable.”

_Comfortable?_

“I wouldn’t expect anything extreme until you were ready. In fact, I think that by the end of the month you’ll be looking forward to our sessions.”

Her cheeks flushed again as she took a deep breath, thoughts running a mile per minute.

“Why are you doing this?”

He smirked at the question, pushing even further away from the desk to finally stand. He stretched his arms above his head then, again demonstrating his size before turning on her and taking two steps forward, effectively encroaching on her space. Her breath caught again as her blood ran cold, imagining the things that he could get away with.

“Relax,” he said in such a low voice that she almost wanted to listen. “I won’t do anything to you right now. I won’t actually do anything until you _ask_.”

“ _Ask?!_ She couldn’t help but spit as he smirked down at her, taking another step forward until she had to take one back. “I don’t think you realize what kind of situation that you’re putting me in.” Her cheeks were flushed with anger now, voice trembling as she tried to steady her shaking hands.

“I do,” he murmured, growing closer and closer to her face after she had been backed against the office wall. He was breathing her air now. “I won’t force you to do anything.”

“And if I say no?” She all but whispered, closing in on herself more than she thought possible. He smirked at that, straightening himself while continuing to block her against the wall.

“I could easily report this to the school. Anonymously, of course.”

She grit her teeth, knowing that he had the upper hand. Her visa depended on the scholarship that she had received to this university and she couldn’t risk it. After all, there wasn’t anything waiting for her back in England.

Resigning herself, she chose to stare down at the floor with a slight nod. He seemed pleased as he finally backed away, grabbing the phone out of his jacket pocket that was slung on the back of his chair. He fumbled with it for a moment before clicking his tongue.

“I’m going to need your phone number and you can send me your class schedule when you leave.” He paused then, expecting her to reply and sighing when she remained silent. “I don’t want to make this harder than it needs to be.”

She let out an indignant laugh at that, pushing herself off of the wall before reading off her phone number, biting her lip as he continued clicking through screens on his phone. Speaking of her schedule, she realized that she only had class three days a week and cursed all of the time off that she would have.

“Good girl,” he smiled innocently at her then, placing his phone on his desk before turning back to face her. “Well, that’s it for today, then.” He opened the door to the office then, motioning for her to see herself out.

She stormed past him at that, holding back the tears until she had safely made it into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments and kudos (:
> 
> Again, please mind the rating and tags. Major trigger warning here.

He texted her later that evening, right as she got back to her dorm from the cafeteria. It had just been a simple: _hey,_ so casually, as if he was some tinder match messaging her for the first time.

Her blood ran cold as she stared down at her phone, dropping it onto the bed before Rose could see the face that she was surely making. She was laying in bed with a textbook open in front of her, highlighter in hand. She had given a small greeting when Rey had opened the door then went back to burying her face in the book, which she was grateful for. Then, her phone vibrated again.

_You still haven’t sent your schedule._

She bristled at that, wanting more than anything to just ignore the text. Instead, she dug through her bag until she pulled out the notebook where she knew her schedule was, placing it on the bed before snapping a photo of it. She sent it without any text, gritting her teeth once the typing bubbles appeared at the bottom of the thread.

_Perfect. Tomorrow at 8._

An address came through then and her heart began racing even further, hands shaking and palms sweating as she held the phone. He had sent a residential address; a place on the nice side of town. A condo rather than an apartment, she realized, not that it made much difference. Perhaps a little added privacy. Her phone buzzed again.

_Can you confirm?_

He was sick, playing this game. Pretending as if she was a part of the plan rather than an unwilling participant. What did he even have in mind? He had said he wouldn’t do anything until she asked but she didn’t want _any_ of this.

 _Yes,_ she replied, taking a deep breath before throwing her phone down on the bed. She had studying to do and wasn’t sure how she was supposed to focus with this looming overhead.

She wasn’t sure how she’d even made it through the day. It was as if she were on autopilot as she stared at the seat in front of her. She had hopped onto the bus that led off of campus half an hour before the meeting time, giving herself plenty of time to steel herself before walking up his driveway.

Knocking on his door with a shaking hand, she stared down at her feet before taking her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying it to the point where she was surprised that it didn’t start bleeding. She could hear his footsteps before he was at the door, his loud frame shaking the floor as he approached the door and unlocked the bolt on the other side. As the door swung open, she forced herself to look up and at his face, taken aback by how casually he was dressed. As if this was just some kind of date.

“Hi there,” he greeted with a smile, turning slightly and gesturing for her to come in. “Please, come in,” he said as she took a shaky step into his home, careful not to trip on the lip of the doorway. She was again reminded of his size as she squeezed by, shrinking in on herself further as she took in how he towered over her and that his waist seemed to be twice as thick as her own. “Let me take your coat,” he said once she had settled into the foyer, switching nervously between feet.

“Thanks,” she whispered as she shrugged out of it, trembling as he brushed his fingers along hers while he took the coat. “So what are we doing?” She found herself asking before she could stop it, thinking that she wouldn’t be able to sit through any kind of small talk.

“No need to rush,” he spoke softly as he hung her coat in the closet, closing the door behind him before turning back to face her. “I want us to be more comfortable before we begin.”

She could feel the bile rise in the back of her throat as she continued staring at him, eyes wide as he stepped closer and reached a hand to place on her waist, guiding her to walk into the living room. She nearly froze as she saw a camera set up on a tripod in front of the couch, facing it with a ring light set up behind it.

“Take a seat,” his hand was on the small of her back now, pushing slightly when she didn’t budge. Her lips were parted as she looked between the camera and her professor, then back at the camera. There was a slight smile on his lips as she finally took an unsteady step forward, unsure of where to sit on the couches. She wanted to be as far as possible away from the camera. “Would you like a drink?” He finally asked, leaving her frozen in place as he walked into the attached kitchen, grabbing two wine glasses from a cabinet and placing them on the island between them.

“Yes,” she said with a trembling voice, making sure to watch his every move as he went to the fridge to pull a bottle of some kind of red wine from it. He acted so casually as he reached into a drawer for a corkscrew, uncorking the bottle quickly with a pop.

“Don’t worry,” he assured, motioning to the bottle as he spoke. “I wouldn’t do anything like that.” She knew exactly what he was insinuating but couldn’t bring herself to relax. “Have a seat.”

Looking back at the couch, she forced herself to take a step towards the seat furthest from the camera, accepting the glass from him once he followed behind her. He made a show of making himself comfortable in the armchair next to her, no doubt hoping that she would follow suit. He spread his arms over the back of the chair and crossed his legs in front of him, long legs nearly reaching her in her spot across from him.

Things were quiet for a moment and she wondered if he was intentionally letting it be that way, allowing the gravity of the situation to wrap its hands around her throat. She didn’t need him to flaunt it, she knew how deep she was in this already and wanted to get it over with so she could go home and shower.

“So, how was your day?” He asked, eyes boring into her while he pretended that he actually cared. She nearly laughed in his face before catching herself and looking down at the full glass in her hands, moving to down half of it in one pour. When she didn’t answer right away, he crooned his neck sideways to look at her from behind her hair. “Well?”

She felt like he was mocking her, rubbing more salt into the wound while she summoned all of her courage to look up and meet his eyes before answering.

“I don’t know why you care but it was fine,” she spit, looking anywhere but at the camera or his eyes.

He nodded as he considered the reply, swirling the wine in his glass before taking a sip. He took a deep breath once the glass was back near his lap, adjusting and clearing his throat.

“I can see that you’re not interested in being polite. I’m just trying to make this as pleasant as possible. I know that you won’t hate this forever. I can guarantee that.” He waited for a moment before continuing, as if considering his words carefully. “I promise that you’ll come to enjoy our time together.”

She could feel the bile rise again, this time tainting the back of her throat and coating her tongue lightly. It burned as she swallowed it back down, summoning all of her strength not to scream in his face and run out the door. It would be pointless, she knew. With his height he could catch her in two strides and even if he didn’t bother coming after her, she couldn’t outrun the fact that he had all of the videos of her. She felt the pang of stupidity again, kicking herself for even thinking that posting them would be a good idea. She knew that once it was online, it would be there forever but had been feeling impulsive. At the same time, the fact thrilled her and had sent sparks down between her legs at the thought while she had been doing it. She should have at least _tried_ putting more effort into concealing her face.

Shifting in her seat, she picked at a loose seam in her sweater with her free hand before taking another large sip from her glass. It was mostly empty and he stood to grab the bottle again, refilling her glass before straightening and placing his own glass on the coffee table that had been pushed back a few feet from the couch to make room for the camera.

“We could get started after this glass,” he said, sitting back down in his seat. He crossed his legs again, this time bouncing his foot as he watched her sip at the wine intensely. “You don’t have to finish it but I don’t want you drinking too much more, ok?” He said it with genuine concern in his voice, smiling softly before grabbing his glass again and taking a small swig. “Would you like anything to eat with it? I don’t want it going straight to your head.”

She shook her head no at that, how could she eat now, after all? She had been sick to her stomach all day, even skipping her usually enjoyable ritual of reading while eating alone in the cafeteria. There was more silence as he finished and refilled his own glass, this time filling it higher than he had the previous times. She was dreading finishing the glass; hoping to put it off as long as possible while also wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Standing on shaky legs, she placed her glass on the table before turning to face him. She stared for a moment, taking a deep breath as she reached down to place her fingers under the hem of her sweater. He raised an eyebrow at that, adjusting again in his seat to watch with a pleased expression. Emboldened by his reaction, she pulled it up and over her head, revealing the plain, black bra that she had worn underneath. She didn’t care for impressing him and had worn the more boring undergarments that she owned.

He nodded now, straightening as she reached to unbutton her jeans. She quickly slid them down, feeling completely exposed under his gaze. Her panties were plain and cotton, low on her hips as she closed her eyes, allowing a single tear to run down her face as she reached behind herself to unclasp her bra. She hesitated after it hung open, not wanting to let the cups fall to the floor as it was nearly the last of her safety blanket. 

Another nod of approval, a smirk at the corner of his lips as she finally dropped it, facing him with her small, perky breasts, nipples hardening in the cool air of the living room. She looked up at him then, watching as he adjusted his glasses again and cocked his head to the side, no doubt waiting for the last article of her clothing to fall away. She took a deep breath and stared straight into his eyes as she slipped her fingers into the waistband of her panties, pulling them down in a swift motion, revealing her smooth mound to his hungry eyes.

 _He’d better be enjoying this,_ she thought, watching as he made no move to reach and touch her. She took a step forward then, away from her small pile of clothes and to the front of him. He uncrossed his legs then, inviting her to stand between his thighs as he lazily held his glass to the side of the arm rest.

“Beautiful,” he said softly, finally reaching a hand up but still not touching her. He traced the curve of her waist idly, fingers not even grazing her skin. He was being careful not to touch her, she realized as he sat back again before jerking his head and motioning for her to stand back. He stood then, towering over her once again but still not touching her.

“I told you,” he whispered, raising a hand to guide her towards the camera. “I’m not going to touch you today. I want you to get comfortable.”

She was confused for a moment as he turned the camera on, moving it backwards enough to gesture for her to take a seat on the couch directly in the sight of the lense. He stood up straight as he waited for her to sit, bare skin breaking out in goosebumps as it touched the smooth leather couch.

“Spread your legs wide,” he directed, angling the camera down straight down her center. “You’re going to be a good girl and touch yourself for me.”

Her face heated at that, warmth flooding where she wished it wouldn’t. She was horrified with herself as she reached a hand down to run a finger over herself where she found that she already had a light layer of moisture dampening her skin. Her face heated even further when she looked up to see him smirking. She had hoped he wouldn’t notice but he had turned the viewfinder to face her for a moment, allowing her to see her center glistening in the ring light.

“It’s ok, I know that you like this sort of thing,” he began, adjusting the camera again to get a better angle before he turned the viewfinder back towards himself. “You can pretend I’m not here,” he whispered, taking a step back from the camera after he was finally pleased with the angle. “Don’t move from that spot. You look so pretty like that. I’m sure your viewers will love the view.”

She knew her face was in the video but had no idea of how much or little. He hadn’t let her see.

He moved towards the armchair then, moving it easily so that it was directly behind his set up. He turned the viewfinder down at a slight angle so that he could sit comfortably in the chair. He picked the glass of wine back up once he got comfortable, crossing his legs again.

“I’d love for this to be a continuous shot but I can pause or edit the video if I need to,” he reassured with a frown, waiting to click record. Her heart was pounding now, clit throbbing at the thought of him _watching_ her. He wasn’t going to touch her, she relaxed at the thought, adjusting her legs to her sides so that he had a clear view. “I’m going to click record now, ok?”

She nodded before he pressed the button, a small beep alerting that it had started rolling. She took a deep breath and raised her hand up again, this time running her fingers along the insides of her thighs slowly. She was still slightly chilly as her hands made their way to her center, rubbing up and down her slit lightly to spread the moisture that she found there. It sent shocks through her body and she was ashamed as she looked across the room to meet his eyes, closing her eyes as she felt his run down her body. He smirked then, taking another sip before raising his hand as if to encourage her to continue.

With another deep breath, she allowed her fingers to finally brush along her clit lightly, sighing at the contact. In any other circumstance, with any other person, she would be enjoying this. She was already wet, as proof, and she decided to close her eyes and attempt to pretend that she was with Finn again, letting him record her for the world to see. This was so different, so humiliating that her professor was making her do this.

Rubbing in tight circles, she leaned her head slightly back into the couch, sucking a breath in as she lost herself in the pleasure. After another minute, she realized that she was beginning to enjoy this. Not just the pleasure, but the show she was putting on. Even the embarrassment uged her on, a healthy amount of slick dripping from her as her fingers continued to work.

 _It’s a natural reaction,_ she tells herself, rationing with her mind as her body begins to relax, sigh escaping her lips. Solo looks beyond pleased with himself as she sneaks a look towards him, licking her lips and beginning to imagine him doing this to her instead. Maybe those plush lips pulling her clit into his mouth, large fingers filling her up--

She stops herself abruptly, gasping as she realizes where her mind has gone. Solo frowns at her then, sitting up in his chair. She takes a steadying breath before forcing herself to continue, refusing to let her mind go back to that thought.

Only, it does.

She can’t help it, she reasons, opening her eyes again to look him directly in the eye, letting a light moan past her lips as she sees the pleased expression on his face. _Yes,_ her mind betrays her, excited by the idea of pleasing him. Following where her thoughts had left off, she pulls her fingers back for a moment, crooking them to allow an angle where she can easily slip two fingers inside of herself. Two, because her fingers are nowhere near the size of his and she wants to pretend. They slip in easily and she moans again, throwing her head back as she tries to find that spot inside of herself. _It would be so much easier if he did it,_ she thinks, mind betraying her again.

When she sneaks another look at her professor, she watches him take another sip of his wine before he settles his gaze back on her, the calmest expression on his face as he bounces his crossed leg slightly. She knows he’s enjoying it but she wants the validation; the sight of him pleasuring himself while she does the same. She closes her eyes again and imagines him undoing his own pants, tries to imagine how large he must be, considering how large everything else is She moans again, curling her fingers while her back arches slightly. _It’s not enough,_ she thinks, letting her mind drift to being _full_ of her professor.

She’s soaked now, definitely wet enough that she’s dripping down onto the leather and Solo continues watching with that pleased expression. She brings her fingers back to her clit then, allowing her slick to easily guide her fingers along herself. A louder moan escapes her as she begins to feel something building inside of herself, core heating with the excitement she feels deep down.

And she doesn’t know why, is ashamed of the fact that she lets herself, but she imagines Solo pushing off of his chair and closing the space between them, grabbing her by the wrists and spinning her around to lean over the couch, hand reaching down to free his cock before lining himself up and slamming forward in one motion. He would be big, she decides, and she wouldn’t want him to give her time to adjust, instead bottoming out over and over again while she cries out half in pain and half in pleasure.

She gasps as her orgasm surprises her, allowing herself to continue with the train of thought as it washed over her; riding it out as she nearly grinds herself forward on her fingers. She moans again, cheeks flushing but being unable to stop. She’s bare for her professor, _yes,_ she thinks, melting into the couch while he continues watching.

Once her hand falls at her side, he stands and turns the camera off, smirking down at her before saying: “It looks like you enjoyed that.”

She’s horrified with herself again because she realizes that he’s right. Her clean hand immediately shoots up to her face, hiding herself in shame from his view. But it’s too late, because he already knows that he’s right.

“Well, you did an amazing job, love. You’re free to leave whenever you’d like. Or you can stick around,” he says with a little laugh and smirk, making no move to hide the rather _large_ bulge that’s running down his right thigh. It’s only confirmation that she was correct.

She’s frozen for a moment before shooting off of the couch to reach for her clothes, glaring daggers at him and remembering that she’s supposed to hate him for this.

“Would you like a ride home?” He asks as she slides back into her jeans, seating herself again momentarily to slip on her socks and shoes. She nearly scoffs at him, disgusted at the idea of being near him a moment longer than necessary. He takes the hint and walks to the front door, opening the closet door and retrieving her coat. He holds it up behind her, offering to hold it while she shrugs into it. Instead, she snatches it from his hands and he frowns.

“I was hoping that you would be more comfortable afterwards,” he says softly, crossing his arms while she reaches for the doorknob. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss Williams,” he says with a smile.

“Have a nice night, _professor_ she spits, heaving the door open quickly.

“Ben,” he says, waving at her as she begins walking down the walkway, free of him for the night. She fully expects to have a breakdown once she gets back into her dorm room; to hide in the shower for an hour so that Rose won’t see.

She’s surprised when the tears don’t come.


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow, she realized, had just meant in class. He had apparently checked her schedule because he didn’t text her the next morning, instead allowing the dread to sink in while she walked down the hallway and into his class. Only, this time he was standing at the podium, face turned down to view a stack of papers while his hair hung over the sides of his face. She froze as she entered the doorway, taking in the other students that had already found their seats in the room and sighing out a breath of relief knowing that she wasn’t alone with him.

As the door clicked shut behind her, she stared directly at him while he looked up at the noise. Their eyes met and Rey could swear that the tiniest hint of a smirk played at the corner of his lips before he turned back to the papers, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

She walked slowly over to her seat making sure to keep her eyes on him. Once seated with her notebook out, she allowed herself to sink deep into the chair in hopes of not having a completely horrible class. As the minutes ticked by, she found herself chewing her bottom lip and bouncing her legs underneath the desk.

She was surprised that the class had gone smoothly. In fact, he had acted like nothing had even happened. While she sat in her seat with flushed cheeks and sweaty palms, he had barely looked at her. She had expected the opposite to be true. She had even actually given herself a pep talk to ignore any glances that he may have shot her. She didn’t want to be intimidated further but just ended up puzzled when he never set eyes on her.

At the end of class, he didn’t ask to see her. She walked slowly to the door, expecting him to call her name again and blinked with relief after she had made it out of the room. Taking one last glance over her shoulder as she left, she could see that he was still staring down at the podium, not having moved more than a few inches. It made her uneasy, as if something was off. How had his behavior changed so drastically?

As if he had read her mind, it didn’t take more than twenty minutes to get the next text from him. Sitting on the campus bus headed back to her dorm, her phone vibrated once and lit up to a text.

_You looked so pretty today. I couldn’t stop thinking about last night. How about we meet at the same time tonight?_

Her stomach turned as she read it, knowing that it wasn’t a question. She replied quickly with a _yes,_ not wanting to grace him with anything else. Once the message appeared as read, she turned her phone over and refused to look at it again.

Walking into her dorm room, she was relieved to find that Rose wasn’t there. In the silence of the room, she threw herself on top of her bed and pulled her laptop open. Quickly pulling up her Pornhub account, she began sorting through all of the videos to see which were most revealing. To her horror, she realized that her face was in full view in nearly every single one. She thought about deleting her channel for a moment, wishing that this would end once the proof was gone. Only, she was going and creating even more content. Solo had mentioned that he was a fan and she was positive that he had already downloaded her videos. It would be pointless; it might even serve to anger him.

Sighing, she clicked a random video. In this one, she was bent over Finn’s dorm bed with handprints all over her ass as he fucked her. The sound of his thighs slapping against her backside calmed her for a moment, sending her back to the time where she had been able to enjoy making the videos.

She could still remember the conversation and kisses that he led up to setting up the camera that day. It had been right after midterms and both were looking to celebrate. He’d warmed her up with wet kisses down her body as he slowly removed her clothing, pressing one kiss between her legs before he’d jumped off the bed and gave her his sly smile.

For the most part, she had been unable to say no to his requests. Not that he forced her, because he wasn’t that type of guy. But after the small bit of convincing that had come with the first video, she found herself eager to try new things with him. She’d always wanted to experiment with rougher sex but had only dated vanilla men that she wasn’t comfortable talking to about it. Finn had eased her into it; doing his best to ensure that she was comfortable before continuing with new things.

The first push that he had made into rougher territory had been biting her neck _hard._ She had wiggled around the bed while he held her down firmly, biting without sucking and leaving soft, gentle kisses in their wake. When he had been pleased enough with his work on one side, he would switch to the other without warning. She could remember how she whined in response, grinding her hips upwards for any kind of friction. When she was met with none, she would resign herself to his slow torture. After he was satisfied with his work, Rey would never forget the praise that he had showered her with once he had removed her panties.

“Someone liked that, hmm?” He would hum, running his fingers through the slick that he had found between her legs. It had been such a harsh contrast on feelings; embarrassment tinged with wanting _more_

Hours later when she had left her room to shower, her cheeks had heated at the sight of the bite marks. They were angry and red, very visible on her fair skin. She winced when she reached up to touch one lightly, shivering when she realized that she liked the jolt the pain sent through her body.

Biting her lip, she glanced over at the bedside table’s drawer where she knew her toy was hidden. She was alone and it was a quiet enough vibrator that she could get away with it, especially in the middle of the day with so many students in class. Slowly reaching towards it, she only hesitated a moment before pulling the drawer open and digging to the bottom of it to retrieve the object.

She quickly crawled under her covers and pushed her pants and panties down, shimmying down into the bed. Placing the laptop next to her comfortably, she let the volume play low as she watched Finn slam into her over and over again. She let out a light moan when she caught a generous glance of her own ass, covered in marks from where Finn had spanked her.

That had been her second venture into rougher fun.

“Lay on your stomach,” he had said the first time, placing a pillow under her hips to prop her butt up higher. It was a strange feeling, to first have him take his time running his fingers over the sensitive skin and then follow it up with his lips and tongue. After he had pulled a few loud moans from her, he had spread her open a little, licking into her center before roughly pulling his nails down her skin. She gasped instantly, body flinching upwards as he hushed her with more kisses. Even the pain had been enough to get her moaning.

Afterward, he had experimented with a few light spanks before putting more weight into each slap. The first night had been almost gentle; slow enough to prepare her body for something more along the lines of what her ass looked like in this video: pretty and pink.

Turning the vibrator up a notch, she wiggled her hips lower into the bed, heels digging into the mattress as her back began to arch. 

And before she could stop it, her mind was drifting back to what had happened yesterday. The pleased expression on his face as he watched her; the way that he had bounced his foot and acted like everything was _normal._

As she closed her eyes one last time, she allowed the rush of warmth to run through her body.

Walking up his driveway for the second time, she felt calmer this time; more relaxed. Although she still hated the idea of being here, it wasn’t as scary now. He’d said that he wouldn’t touch her until she asked and she was beginning to believe him. But it left her wondering what he would have in mind for her today. Surely touching herself a second time would get old? She couldn’t quite grasp the angle that he was coming from.

It only took a moment after she knocked the second time, door opening a second later to reveal him in khakis and a dark dress shirt, tie loosely around his neck.

“Hi,” he greeted casually, opening the door the rest of the way. The door was most of the way open and she could see how dark it was behind him, the only light being from a TV screen. 

“Hi,” she returned, following as he gestured for her to follow in beside him, closing the door behind her and turning to face him.

“I’m glad you could make it,” he said as he reached to take her coat as she shimmied it down her shoulders. She nearly scoffed as it hit her wrists, turning abruptly to face him as he took it in his hands. There was already a hanger in his hands, she noticed, taking another step back to slide her shoes off in the doorway like the other pairs were.

“I don’t think I had much choice,” she spat, straightening and readjusting her purse on her shoulder now that her jacket was gone. She already felt half naked, missing the thickest part of her outerwear.

She couldn’t help but stare as he stood straight up, closing the closet door behind him as he put her coat away. The khakis fit fine but the button down was almost a size too small, it seemed; struggling to stretch along with the muscles in his arms as they crossed over his chest. The tie around his neck matched his outfit; dark and plain and just tight enough to appear professional.

“That may be true,” he said with a light smirk before turning to walk down the hallway and waiting until she followed; stopping as he entered the kitchen and reached into a cabinet to pull two plates out of. “I made us dinner, tonight,” he said as he placed them down on the counter and turned towards the stove, removing the lid from a pan and allowing smoke to billow towards the ceiling.

There weren’t any words, she realized, as she watched him reach to grab the spatula near the stovetop. He shifted the vegetables inside for a second before replacing the lid and turning back to face her.

“How do you like your steak?” She was taken aback by how casual he was being. He was pretending as if he weren’t forcing her to be here. Why did he even think that she would eat the food that he provided? That she even _could_ eat the food that he had prepared.

“Rare,” she replied, tentatively tossing her bag onto the chair next to her and taking a seat at the island. He nodded at that, turning towards the opposite counter where a cutting board with two pieces of meat was set.

“The only way to eat a steak,” and she could hear the satisfaction in his tone as he lathered the hot pan with butter, crackling noises meeting the air as she squirmed in her seat. The whole of his kitchen was unassuming, sharp objects hidden from view and pans hanging neatly from the rack on the wall. The entire kitchen was spotless, with paper towels hung beneath the cabinets and a basket of fruit that was complete with apples and bananas hanging harmoniously.

The silence hung thick for a moment as she shifted in her seat, picking at her cuticles as he switched between feet, waiting for the pan to be hot enough. Her mind was racing as she looked around the room, living room in sight with a camera nowhere to be found.

“So,” he said, finally grabbing two wine glasses down from his cabinets. “How are classes going?” He asked as he turned back towards the fridge to grab a bottle of something red. And she almost couldn’t place the feeling as she asked; somewhere between sick and confused.

“Fine,” she began, straightening in her seat as he presented an empty glass in front of her, reaching into another drawer to pull a corkscrew from. “You’ve seen my course load,” she continued, watching as he pulled the cork from the bottle and slowly poured the liquor into the glasses. 

Her classes were mostly easy, as an English major and the subject being something that she loved. She had chosen English years ago, while she was still in her second foster home with her nose buried deep in a book. It didn’t matter where her degree took her, she knew, she would be more than happy to pursue it.

“Right,” he said as he reached for the pan, giving the vegetables one last stir before scooping the contents onto a plate. Broccoli and carrots, she noticed, adjusting in her seat again. “What did you plan on doing after graduation?”

She shifted in her seat again, not exactly sure how to answer. So many of her classmates had judged her major that she almost didn’t want to tell him. Why? She was ashamed to admit that she cared about his opinion.

“I want to work for a publishing agency,” she stated simply, hoping that he wouldn’t push for anything further. When he made a face as he nodded, she sighed a sigh of relief as she sunk back into the chair, holding her breath while she waited for his response.

“I’ve looked at your transcripts,” he said simply, pushing the steaks around the pan lightly while refusing to look at her. “I noticed your pension for English.”

She nodded at that, staring down at the counter of the island as she wrung her hands in her lap. She had just recently declared her major, nearly a year too late, and wasn’t exactly sure what she wanted to do with the degree.

“Yes, well,” she paused, glancing up and seeing that he didn’t look away from his cooking. “I didn’t think that English would be my field but that’s where I am. My credits just kind of spat me out there,” she continued, sipping her wine and continuing to watch the lines of his back work underneath the thin cotton of his button-up. She could see all of him work, if she looked close enough. And her cheeks flushed as he turned to look at her for another question.

“What kind of publishing work would you like to do? He asked as he turned back to the stove, slowly pushing the meat around as the smell wafted towards her.

“I would love to be an editor.” He didn’t reply as he continued to cook; shoulders working underneath his shirt as he shifted the contents of the pan. He stood straighter now; back still away from her as he poked at the contents of the pan. Something about his movements had changed but she couldn't put a finger on it. It was like he moved robotically now, frozen but forcing himself to move.

“Have you ever considered something else?” And suddenly she felt like she was talking to any of her other classmates: feeling looked down upon for picking her major. She had seen this face many times by many different kinds of well-meaning people. 

“No,” she scoffed, allowing the glass to rest in one palm as she began picking at the edge of the marble, nails putting up a fight. “Ever since I moved here, I knew what I wanted to do.” She paused, frowning at the glass in her hands as she continued staring downwards. “You didn’t know what you wanted to do?”

He didn’t stop what he was doing at the question, continuing to look the other direction as her eyes bore into the back of his head. Glancing down, she could tell that he had a bit of ass lurking beneath the khakis. _They would look better around his ankles,_ she couldn’t stop herself from thinking, shocked at the fact that her mind had gone there in the first place.

 _No,_ she told herself, shaking her head while he wasn’t looking. This wasn’t something that she should enjoy. Being forced to be here? To do things that she didn’t want to do? Blackmail with a bit of rape, she knew, picking at the edge of her nail as she kept silent, realizing the entire reason that she was here.

_It’s my own fault,_

“No,” he began, glancing over his shoulder at him once before turning the heat off on the stove. He quickly returned to the cabinets before showing two large porcelain plates and shoveling the meat onto them. He didn’t say anything as he drained the juices on top of them, instead settling to look down and avoid eye contact for the first time. The smell of the barely cooked meat filled the room as she tried to look away, not succeeding as she couldn’t help but look between the plate and his face. When he didn’t return the glance, she instead chose to focus on his hands as they shifted food between hot plates. He paused for a second between transferring, the pan being too hot to handle.

“Why am I here?” She found herself asking before she could stop herself, clenching her thighs together closely as he casually scooped the contents of the pans onto her plate.

He didn’t answer immediately, instead slowly pulling the pan away and placing it under water in the sink. As the water produced hot steam in the sink, he straightened in his spot without turning.

“I thought we could have some fun.” He responded without turning, continuing to let the water run over the pan in the sink. As he picked up the sponge and coated it in soap, she found herself growing indignant. “I’ve seen that you’re fun.” Her cheeks flared at that, back straightening as her shoulders let themselves backwards as intimidating as she could be so much smaller than him. “I know that you would appreciate the fun.”

Her cheeks lit up at that, allowing herself to hang her head deep enough that he wouldn’t be able to see. He had already affected her more than she would ever care to admit and she was putting as much effort into letting this wash over as she could. Only, it wouldn’t.

“I know that we’ll both enjoy this,” he followed when she didn’t reply, setting the dishes down in the sink before turning towards her, grabbing both plates as he turned towards her and placing one in front of her. He pulled the seat on the opposite side towards him as he sat opposite to her, immediately picking up a fork and knife as he gave her a light smirk.

At the same time, she slipped the bit that she had cut into her mouth. And she couldn’t lie to herself: it was amazing. Better than anything than the campus dining hall could provide for her and it took her a moment to gather herself. She had only had meat this good once, while she was still back in England, and that had been nearly ten years ago. The meat melted in her mouth as she closed her eyes, allowing them to roll forward before finally opening them to him. It had been buttery smooth with just the right amount of butter; surrounded with mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli.

He smirked as he took in her face and she didn’t miss it, instantly straightening up to hide her reaction the best she could. Yes, it tasted amazing, but she didn’t want to give that away to him. He was blackmailing her, she forced herself to remember as she couldn’t help but cut small pieces of the steak while her mouth watered.

 _This isn’t right,_ she knew, closing her eyes and avoiding eye contact as she did her best to look to the side and avoid all thoughts of _him._

“It’s been a while since I made this,” he began, pulling a chair to the opposite side of the island and taking a large sip from his own glass. He made himself comfortable as quickly as he had sat; glancing up at her while he cut into his meat. “I’ve always liked cooking. I’ve just never had someone to cook for.”

Her stomach turned at that, being completely repulsed and completely _turned on_ at the same time. She felt special, that her professor never made other students dinner. Just her.

“It’s really good,” she began, taking a small bite into her mouth as she stared up at him through her small amount of bangs.

It was silent for a moment as they both cut and mouthed their small amounts of meat, the sound of the refrigerator making ice sounding in the background. He looked up and away from her as he chewed, eyes boring holes into her. When she couldn’t take anymore, she huffed in a large breath and closed her eyes as she placed her utensils down on the table.

“I’d like to get this over with, if that’s ok with you.”

He cleared his throat as he blotted the corner of his mouth with a napkin. He placed his own fork down before pushing his chair back from the table and standing.

“Well,” he started, walking back toward the entryway and opening the wooden drawer of the table there. She stood and followed him a moment later, eyes searching for what he was reaching for. “I was trying to warm you up for this tonight. It requires a bit of… trust that I’m not sure we have yet.”

Her blood ran cold as he pulled two metal cuffs from the drawer.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not positive if I have like, a signature that won't go away?  
> If it's there just ignore it, lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to get rid of the original end note from the first chapter! I have no idea what I did with that. It's down there, you'll see it haha

She hesitated at the bottom step for a moment, looking between it and his face. He had just flicked a light on and the staircase was illuminated a moment later, hardwood shining in front of her. She tried to reason with herself, knowing that he said he wouldn’t touch her. She repeated it over and over in her head as she raised one foot to begin the ascent, turning her head slightly to catch a final glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye.

He was acting casual, patiently waiting to follow her up the stairs and it made her twice as nervous. Taking one more agonizing step, she forced herself to take a deep breath, willing herself to appear strong in front of her professor. He wasn’t rushing her, as he was still at the bottom of the stairs, but time was feeling like it had stood still.

It was then that she registered the sound of metal rubbing against metal, or the handcuffs in his hand shaking around as he took a step up the stairs. He wasn’t making any kind of effort to stop the noise and she couldn’t tell if he was doing it intentionally or not. When she hesitated again, she again heard the grinding of the metal, this time done seconds after she had stopped moving.

Willing herself, she finally forced herself up to the top of the landing. There were three closed door up here, each of them closed while only one had light peeking through the bottom crack. There weren’t any decorations up here, she noticed. Not even a painting leading up the stairs.

He didn’t say a word as he opened the bedroom door, revealing modern furniture that matched the rest of his home. The bed was neatly made in the middle of the room, all black silk tucked into the corners. Her stomach flipped when her eyes flicked to the bottom of it, tripod innocently set up there. The room was spotless except for the extension cord stretching across the floor and disappearing under the bed.

“You can take your clothes off when you’re ready,” he said calmly, walking to the tripod and turning it on. He didn’t look at her as he began adjusting the angle, making sure that it was pointed at the middle of the bed.

She hesitated then, not ready to lose her safety net while also knowing that she had to. She snuck a glance at him out of the corner of her eye and she could see that he wasn’t paying attention to her at all, instead focusing on the camera before bending down to give the extension cord a light tug. There was another long wire plugged into it, something that led to the opposite side of the room that she couldn’t quite see. He followed the cord then, bending again to pick up something large and white before hitting a switch that began the vibrations.

 _Ok_ she told herself, reaching for the bottom hem of her sweater as she listened to the small motor run. _It’s just a vibrator,_ she reasoned, pulse slowing when she realized it wasn’t some kind of torure device.

He stood then, straightening while shooting her a confused look, probably as to why she was still wearing clothes. Her cheeks lit at that and she quickly pulled the sweater over her head, averting her eyes before she hesitated to unbutton her jeans. She shouldn't be embarrassed, she told herself. She was being forced to do this, she reminded herself, taking a deep breath before pushing her jeans and underwear down in one motion. She reached behind her back now, unclasping her bra and allowing it to fall to the dark hardwood floor.

His face didn’t change as he looked at her, as if he was just looking at any other person. As if this situation was _normal._

She bit her lip then, folding her arms over her chest as she stared at the ground. The air in his bedroom was just the right temperature against the cold outside; her nipples hadn’t quite pebbled against the cold but she also didn’t feel warm, even with the flush covering her body. He finally shut the vibrator off then, seemingly satisfied that it was in working order before placing it down softly on his black sheets. She was slightly more comfortable now, knowing what was coming.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, and it was then that she decided to crawl onto the bed. She wanted nothing more than to pull the sheets back and hide beneath them but knew that that wasn’t the reason that she was here.

The sheets felt cool under her skin as she manevered herself to the center of the mattress, trying and failing to be as graceful as possible. Ben didn’t think anything of it, it seemed, as he had made his way back to the camera where he was making final adjustments. She sat up with her hands covering as much as she could as he fidgeted with it seemingly happy once he turned the viewfinder to face her on the bed.

“I just need you to relax,” he said softly, walking to the side of the bed as he pulled the pair of handcuffs from his pocket. Her breath caught for a moment as her eyes caught them but she quickly reminded herself that he wouldn’t touch her. “Put your hands up for me, that’s it, against the headboard.”

She somehow hadn’t noticed the slats in the dark headboard that matched the rest of his room as she slowly raised her arms towards them, mouth opening in slight protest before he closed a cuff around her left wrist. 

“Let me know if it’s too tight,” he comforted, placing his fingers between the gap between the metal and her skin. When he decided there was enough wiggle room, he wrapped the band around the headboard and waited for her to hand him her other wrist. She hesitated briefly, eyes flashing to his face with doubt before he pulled back to look her in the eye. “I won’t hurt you. I’m still not going to touch you, unless you ask me to.”

She relaxed slightly at that, raising her other arm above her head so that he could secure her other wrist. After it was clicked into place, and he double checked that it wasn’t too tight, he adjusted his pants so that he could take a seat next to her.

“I’m going to make you come,” he started, reaching into his bedside table to retrieve a blindfold. “It’s up to you if you’d like to use this or not. The camera will be right on you.”

“No, it’s ok,” she said as she wiggled slightly in the cuffs, straining against them slightly to see how much room she had to move inside of them. She was relieved that he had left them loose, thankful that he had made sure she was comfortable. The slats ran down to the bottom of the bed, allowing her to rest her upper arms comfortably against the soft pillows near her head.

He placed the blindfold back in the drawer then and turned his body to face her, lips drawn straight against his face as he considered her.

“The safe word is red,” he began, eyes running up and down her body hungrily. “You can use it, but you’ll be punished for doing so. Not tonight, another night in a way of my choosing.” He paused them, turning more so that he could meet her eyes. “My hands are going to be spreading your legs, but that’s it. I won’t directly be touching your pretty little cunt but I’m going to be holding a vibrator to you.”

Her cheeks flushed impossibly brighter at the thought, eyes widening as she sucked a breath in through her teeth.

“I have my watch set to go off after eight minutes,” he said, glancing down at it as if to double check. “You’re going to come as many times as you can in that time. And,” he paused, gesturing to the cuffs. “It’s not exactly a choice for you. I like to think of it was pleasurable torture,” he said with a glimpse, standing from the bed but not allowing his eyes to leave hers. “Maybe next time we’ll go even longer. Any questions?”

She shook her head as he moved behind the camera, adjusting it one last time before clicking it on and walking back over to the bed. To her horror, she knew that she was already wet but didn’t want him to see. But he was going to and she held her breath and clasped her eyes shut. She could hear him pick the toy up, then felt the bed dip under his weight as he took a seat next to her. His expression didn’t change as he lightly laid a finger on one thigh, motioning for her to spread her legs to him. Glancing into the viewfinder, she could see that he was just out of view but the vibrator was coming closer and closer to her center.

There was a slight smirk on his face once she finally spread her legs, her center glistening for the camera as she closed her eyes again while he made a small grunt of satisfaction. Her breathing was beginning to speed up as she waited for the toy to finally make contact.

And on her next exhale, the toy had been turned on and he was holding it lightly against her mound, slowly rolling it up and down as she adjusted. Immediately, her hips shot off of the bed at the sudden pleasure, strong vibrations shaking her core before he kept his promise of spreading her thighs. He was unrelenting as he finally pressed her back into the mattress, toy digging into her soft center gently but unforgiving.

She was gasping after only thirty seconds, throwing her head back as he raised the toy and brought it back down closer to her clit. She couldn’t believe how _strong_ the toy was compared to her own and was whining when she was already so close to climax, squirming around as he thighs began to shake.

She keened at the first orgasm, eyes snapping shut as her hands struggled against the cuffs. She was out of breath already, shaking from the force of the toy as he smiled down at her genuinely, taking the toy off of her aching clit for a second as she caught her breath.

After another thirty seconds or so, he returned the toy, this time pressing more firmly against her as she adjusted to the feeling. His brow was knotted in concentration as he continued, hand firmly spreading her open as she began whining again, the vibrations jolting through her entire body.

“Good girl,” he whispered as she began arching off of the bed again, straining against the cuffs while trying to get the perfect angle against her clit. This time, she came with a small cry, moaning right after as she settled back into the mattress.

Only, this time he didn’t remove the toy from her clit.

This time, he gripped her thigh harder to spread her open wider, ignoring the groan of protest that came from her throat.

“I-I need a break!” She gasped, wiggling under his hand as he ignored her. It only took seconds for her to come again, riding on the back of her previous orgasm as her thighs began to shake violently under his hand. “Oh my Goddddd,” she whined, arching off of the bed again as her body continued to tremble.

Another one was wracking her body before she could catch her breath and he was still making the same face, determined in his task. It continued like that for what seemed like minutes as she came over and over again, barely managing to suck a breath in while he rolled the toy sideways up and down her slit.

“I can’t--I can’t!” she gasped as her hips bucked off of the bed again, this time a fit of laughs escaping her lips as the pleasure became to be _too much._ His face remained stoic as the toy didn’t budge, eyes staring down at her flushed face.

“Yes, you can,” he whispered before pulling it off of her for only a second.

Then, she could hear a click as the toy changed settings, the sound of the motor running impossibly faster and louder. She moaned louder now, struggling against her restraints while he remained steadfast in his task.

Her cunt was clasping around nothing now as her lungs burned for air, rolling herself around the mattress as Ben continued to follow her, mercilessly. Her body began to shake again, this time harder, as the stronger vibrations pushed her over the edge. There was a wet spot underneath her now, she was sure, hips bucking up and down as she came again and again and _again._

And just as she thought she was going to have to use her safe word, to give him the satisfaction of playing another game like this, the alarm on his wrist started to blare. He scowled down at it for a second before pulling the toy away, turning it and the alarm off.

“Well,” he said once he had stood from the best and clicked the camera off. He cleared his throat before continuing. “You did really well.”

Rey’s cheeks flushed at that, wrists again pulling at the cuffs before he walked back towards her and released her. She couldn’t help but let her gaze set by his waist as he bent over, eyes going wide as she could see the outline of something _large._

But he didn’t speak a word of it as he straightened, taking the cuff away from her and watching as she sat up in the bed. She scrambled off of it then, quickly reaching down onto the floor to retrieve her clothes, immediately covering herself in any of the fabric that she touched.

“I’ll see you out after you’re dressed,” he offered as he shut the door behind him, as if the small bit of privacy made any difference.

Once she was fully dressed again, she made her way down the stairs where he was holding her coat.

“You’re always welcome to stay,” he began as she forced one arm after the other into her jacket, struggling when her arm caught in the sleeve. Of course he would say that.

But this time, she couldn’t bring herself to be as angry as last time. This time, she could feel her cunt soaking through her panties as it fluttered, asking for more.

As he opened the door, he turned to face her one last time. 

“I’m going to need your Pornhub login,” he said plainly, pulling his phone out to take the information. She hesitated before giving it but knew it wasn’t worth the fight.

With that, she left hurriedly through the door, ashamed and confused by the way she felt this time. Disgust had been what she was used to, but...

Maybe she _had_ wanted him to touch her.

She cringed at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I need to give a trigger warning at this point  
> but here it is in case lmao

She was running late today, as luck would have it.

She had snoozed her alarm once and then it had decided to not to go back off. With Rose already having left for her own classes, she hadn’t had anyone to remind her to get up. Not that it was Rose’s job, but she would regularly help out whenever Rey was in a mood.

After she had finally managed to fumble into her clothes for the day, completely forgoing her usual makeup, she’d made her way out of her dorm and to the crowded bus stop. Rey was used to leaving for class early and now there were so many students waiting to catch the bus to other campuses. Once the one she was waiting for came, she noticed that it was too crowded to board.

After an extra twenty minutes of waiting, she had finally managed to wedge herself into the corner of the bus, crushed between two large backpacks. Glancing down at her phone for the first time of the day, she was met with a single text from her professor.

There weren’t any words to the text; just a link to a video that he had uploaded to her pornhub.

Her blood ran cold as she saw it, hesitating before clicking on it slowly, making sure that her phone was on mute.

_Naughty Amateur Girl Touches Herself While Daddy Watches.”_

And she wasn’t sure it was possible for her cheeks to light up any further. Even without clicking play, she could see that her face was completely visible in the thumbnail, nothing hidden as her fingers worked her clit.

Mortified, she locked the screen and shoved it into her jacket pocket, choosing to ignore it until later.

Walking into class, she was surprised to see that her professor was already standing at the podium in the center of the room. He was typing away on his laptop, pushing his glasses further up his nose when they started to sag.

She took a brief moment to take in his appearance, appreciating that he was handsome in an unconventional way. As soon as the thought hit her, she was stamping it back down and shaming herself, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

He perked up when he finally noticed herself, instantly straightening and shooting her a dirty smirk.

“Ms. Williams,” he spoke up, taking his glasses off and placing them on the podium. “Could I speak to you in my office?” His voice was low and gruff as he spoke, dark eyes meeting her own as her stomach flipped.

“Y-yes,” she said, placing her bag and notebook down at her desk before beginning her descent down the stairs of the auditorium.

The stairs seemed to last forever as she walked, nearly tripping over them more than once in her haste. Her heart was pounding in her ears, sound barely processing beyond the shell of her ear as she stepped closer, imagining what he could have in store for her this time.

At the bottom of the steps, she paused, making direct eye contact before he disappeared behind his office door, leaving no room for her to squirm out of the interaction.

“Please, shut the door,” he said as soon as she stepped through the doorway, the noise of the class being drowned out as the door slowly closed behind her. His office hadn’t changed in the week or so since she’d originally seen it: walls still bare with just the computer and desk.

She nodded, averting her eyes once it was shut and leaning against it slightly, as if it were a safety net. He couldn’t do anything here, in front of her class, she reasoned. What was the worst that could happen?

“Did you see the video I uploaded?” His voice was thick and low as he spoke, dark eyes meeting hers with pupils blown as he searched her face for a reaction. Her cheeks lit up at that, fingers moving to play with a stray string on her sweater.

“I… didn’t get a chance to watch the whole thing,” she confessed, still refusing to make eye contact as she felt him take a step closer. She could practically hear the smirk on his face as he approached, figure looming over her in a threatening way. He was so much _larger_ than her in every way and she would never be able to forget it. The closer he came, the more he towered over her, pressing her further and further into the door.

“I want you to watch it after class,” he began, close enough that she could feel his breath against her cheek. “I want you to watch it and use the toy I’m going to give you.”

She froze at his words, straightening as her cheeks lit a further crimson, spine completely stiff as she could hear him take another deep inhale.

He reached for the single desk drawer then, sliding it open in one smooth motion to reveal a small, cardboard box. The outside was brown, wrapped discreetly to hide the contents, and she shivered at the sight. His face was serious now, smirk completely gone as he stared at her, waiting for her reaction.

Maybe she didn’t react the way he wanted or maybe she did, she couldn’t tell, but he slowly grabbed for the box, pushing his hands forward, waiting for her to raise her own. She hesitated, but only for a moment, while his glazed over eyes watched her intently, breathing in deeply as he felt her palm make contact with the box.

It was lighter than she expected, almost light enough to suspect that nothing was in it at all. She wondered, only briefly, what he could possibly have in mind now. What he could possibly need to give to her at the beginning of class.

“It’s a present,” he nearly whispered, nudging her on when he didn’t immediately move to open the box. There was only one taped over latch that she ran her fingernail under, slipping it out with a small inhale while he watched silently.

As it slid open, the silence hung over the both of them, the noise of her classmates completely phased out. She pulled it out slowly, fingers nearly freezing at the first sight of the toy.

It was bright purple, her favorite color, and simple: a bullet with a slight silicone string following it, sitting innocently in the box. He didn’t make a sound as she took it in, intently watching her expression.

“What… is this?” she finally found herself asking, sliding the box the rest of the way open so that it was separate from the other piece. Deep down, she felt like she already knew but didn’t want to realize, didn’t want to acknowledge the kind of control he was going to have over her now.

“Take it out of the box,” he commanded, taking a step box to continue watching her face.

She did as she was told, gingerly holding the silicone device in front of her eyes and against the light. It was soft and squishy, exactly like a sex toy that she would bought for herself.

“Do you understand?” He asked deeply, huskily, in an almost threatening matter. And she did at this point, she nodded and continued looking down, breath coming unevenly while he didn’t hesitate. “It’s cleaned and charged, I want you to put it in right now. In front of me.”

And she already knew what he meant; she was already hesitant, thinking about how much worse it could get than this. She paused before glancing up at his face, cheeks still flushed and lips parted.

“Yes,” she whispered, sinking in on herself and lowering her arms. He simply smirked in return, taking a step back to give her space and _watch_ her.

It took a moment for her to gather her thoughts, realizing what was happening as she slowly reached down to unbutton her jeans. He took another step back then, bringing his rolling chair with him as he crossed the room in two steps and seated his large body in its small frame. There was a creaking noise as he settled, leaning back to get comfortable. She only slowed for a moment, thinking of her classmates just beyond the door but remembering the videos he had on her.

With her jeans unbuttoned, she only took a moment to shimmy them down her legs, completely kicking them off a second later and following them quickly with her lace thong. He seemed amused, in his chair, as he watched her entire body brighten in embarrassment, allowing her loose hair to hang down and hide as much of her face as possible.

He didn’t make a sound as she squirmed, pantsless; uncomfortable. Instead, he stared down at her mound, where she shaved clean, allowing him to see every detail. A second later, he reached into his briefcase, retrieving a small bottle of lube and clearing his throat as he leaned across the room towards her.

She stared as he put a drop on the toy, leaning back a moment later to await the show. She stared at him for a moment, hopelessly still thinking that this was a sick joke.

When he didn’t move, she squatted her knees slightly, just enough so that she could comfortably prod at her entrance with the toy. It was smooth, only slickened by the lube, and slipped in easily enough, almost easier than she expected. He gave a slow nod once it disappeared in her cunt, rubbing his hands against his pants as he moved to stand up, removing his phone from his pocket.

“Deep enough?” He questioned. She nodded. “Good. I have it set up with my phone. It’ll vibrate as much or as little as I want.”

Her cheeks lit up again at the information, thighs pressing together to hold it in place. She immediately reached for her panties, trapping the toy inside of herself before slipping her skin tight jeans over top.

It was halfway through class before he announced that they would be watching YouTube videos about her course. He fumbled with the laptop in front of everyone, the screen showing obviously on the smartboard at the front of the room. He adjusted his glasses up his nose as he worked, scrolling through pages slowly and deliberately. 

Once he had finally decided on a video, he had clicked the button to stream and moved away from the screen, holding the remote in his hand as he began walking up the stairs of the auditorium. He was sitting on the opposite side, a few rows higher than herself, with his legs comfortably crossed. He had turned most of the lights off before he sat, adjusting himself over the low desk before clicking play.

Once the video started, volume higher than it needed to be, he adjusted his glasses again, now taking his phone out of his pocket and holding it a foot from his face, leaned down and away from the other students.

She watched him intently and it was only a moment before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocke.

Pulling it out, she saw that it was a text from him. A picture message, more specifically, and she was afraid to open it. With adrenaline running through her veins, she summoned her courage and opened the photo, nearly gasping as she covered her mouth at the sight in front of her.

She was tied to his bed, tied and blindfolded, with her cunt on full display to his camera with her mouth open as she moaned. 

Fury immediately coursed through her veins but was immediately followed with a rush of blood to her center, cheeks flushing and breath coming short as a second picture came through, this time of her at a different angle, straining against the cuffs. Her body was flushed, wrists pulled taut against the cuffs while her mouth was open in the midst of a loud moan.

Not a second later, the toy inside of her began to buzz.

Her entire body jolted at the feeling, eyes widening and spine straightening as she squeezed her legs shut. What if a classmate could hear? What if a classmate heard _her_ reaction?

He sent another photo through then, this one of the first night that they had been together. Her face was fully visible as her fingers worked her cunt, her professor sitting comfortably behind the camera as he watched casually.

The vibrations inside of her grew stronger, making Rey bite down on her lower lip to stifle a moan. Her insides were burning as the toy continued on, apparently lower in volume than the volume of the video.

Glancing across the room and up the aisles, she saw that he looked completely unperturbed by what was going on, like nothing was happening. He was glancing down at the table in front of him, no doubt where his phone was laid away from prying eyes. He raised his chin and adjusted his glasses again, this time using his fingers to scroll visibly through multiple screens on his phone before another photo came through.

This time, a picture of her and Finn came through. He was taking her from behind, he ass bright red from spanks as he pulled her hair hard enough to arch her back backwards. There were scratch marks over her entire back and she could remember the time that they had done this.

He had had a rough day at work and came back to the dorms and showered. He hadn’t even bothered to text her before showing up at her door, cock already hard in his short as he ignored her lips and lowered her straight to her knees, fly opening quickly before slapping her cheek _hard_ with his cock. It had made a hollow sound at first, then he did it again and again until she moaned, finally gripping the hair on the crown of her head backwards so that he could stare directly down at her.

He had called her a pretty girl, he had said she would look even prettier with his cock down her throat. And after she’d listened, he had rewarded her with hard slaps to her ass, fingers just barely moving downward to graze against her clit.

She remembers how she have come that day: desperately begging until he had finally given her permission to squeeze around her cunt while she cried out, whining with how deep he was hitting.

The picture brought back memories of the fun that she used to have. Of the fun that she used to have with the only man who had ever treated her like she needed: like he owned her.

Now, she was the possession of her professor, with a vibrator deep inside of herself to prove it. Thinking about it, she closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, pretending that nothing was happening while her classmates watched the video unassumingly.

The vibrations crept impossibly higher as she squirmed in her seat, breath becoming ragged while the toy vibrated relentlessly deep inside of her. She tilted her hips downward, allowing the toy to slip into her wet pussy deeper, and was immediately rewarded with a cresting orgasm, her inner walls being stroked in just the way she needed.

Biting her lip, her hips began to stutter, back arching in her seat as the heat began to bloom throughout her body.

And as suddenly as it had hit her, it was gone.

The vibrations shut off just as she was on the verge, frustratingly ripping her orgasm away from her. She glanced across the room at him and he wouldn’t look at her, still moving his eyes from the screen to the phone he had placed on the table.

Just like that, the toy was turned back on.

She inhaled sharply at the sudden feeling, unexpectedly squirming in her seat and biting her lip to the point of blood. She was amazed, but thankful, that the girl sitting next to her didn’t suspect a thing. As she closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, squirming to make the toy hit the perfect spot, she was frustrated when he turned it off again.

He waited a few minutes before turning it on this time, completely ignoring all of the looks she was shooting him. This was nearly as bad as the rest of the games he’d played, this time only more public.

It came on again, jolting her and making her fists close around the lip of the table.

She closed her eyes again, bending her forehead down slightly to the table and letting her hair fan out around the sides of her face like a curtain. She was thankful for the cover her hair provided, mouth hanging open as she again approached the edge of an orgasm.

Only, this time it didn’t stop.

This time, she was left to bite the hell out of her lip while her back arched backwards and she held back a moan with all of her willpower.

The toy didn’t turn off for another minute, seeing her through the orgasms and sending waves of pleasure through her for nearly another two minutes. She was nearly shaking in her seat when the toy finally turned off, knuckles white against the table and cheeks flushed beyond red.

It took her a moment to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. When she was finally able to glance around the room at other students, she found that none of them were looking at her like she feared. They were all staring down at the table, likely at their phones, or at the screen in the front of the room. Her heart rate slowed at the realization, allowing herself to take a deep, gulping breath as she still continued to catch herself.

Glancing across the room, her professor was finally looking at her with a smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a minute.  
> I made a twitter so feel free to follow [here.](https://twitter.com/xoxmeh)
> 
> Cw for anal play!

The rest of the week went by without another text. Class had let out on Thursday and it was now Sunday afternoon and she was dreading the next text, thinking that it was only a matter of time.

He was true to his word: he hadn’t touched her yet.

But she was beginning to think that maybe he should.

Exactly three hours later, her phone vibrated on the table next to her in the library. Without turning it over, she knew who it was from.

She knew where she had to go tonight.

Turning it over, the screen lit up again as another text came through. 

_I’ve missed you,_ it read.

_Come by tonight at 8?_

Only, it wasn’t a question.

Her cheeks flushed at the sight, for reasons she didn’t understand, and a wave of heat struck straight down her center. Turning it back over, she tried her best to concentrate on her homework.

“Hello,” he greeted sweetly as he opened the door after her second knock, startling her slightly with the sudden movement.

“Hi,” she replied sheepishly, doing her best to close in on herself and seem smaller than she already was.

He smiled as he took her coat, arms flexing beneath his plain white shirt, body turning toward the kitchen as usual.

“Can I get you anything?” He asked casually, swinging open the fridge to glance at its contents.

“A glass of wine would be nice,” she said as she pulled back a seat from the island, boosting herself up a moment later to sit comfortably.

He didn’t make a sound as he retrieved a wine glass for her, quickly pulling out a tumbler next to it as he poured her a glass of the wine he had grabbed from the fridge. As he put it back, he grabbed for another bottle, this one an amber liquid that she didn’t recognize, before pouring a generous pouring over a single ice cube.

Once he placed her glass in front of her, he held his hands against the edge of the marble, straightening his back while still being hunched over. He was just so _tall._

“How have classes been?” His voice was deep in the small kitchen, bouncing off of the walls and straight down her spine.

“Fine,” and she wanted to have malice in her voice but couldn’t summon much more than inconvenience. 

It was quiet for a moment, both of them sipping their drinks. He had no problem staring directly at her, eyes boring into her in a soft but intense way. She stared down at her drink as he watched, thoughts running a mile per minute at what he could have in mind for today. The camera wasn’t set up in the living room so surely he wanted her in his bed.

“Tonight is going to be a little different,” he started, rolling his drink in his palm as he continued staring at her. “I’m going to have to touch you a little. In fact, you’ll want me to touch you. To help.”

She met his eyes then, intense and radiating desire. A jolt ran through her then, straight down to her center as she straightened in her seat and refused to make eye contact.

“We can head up whenever you’re ready,” he continued, placing his glass down and standing at full height. He towered over her, even in her raised seat at the island table. For a second, she almost wanted him to reach over and stroke her cheek.

To tell her she was a _good girl._

Stopping herself, she took a deep breath and forced herself to meet his eyes. His expression was neutral, as if nothing were happening, and her cheeks flushed at the thoughts that she had just had. What was _wrong_ with her?

“Now is fine,” she said after clearing her throat and tossing her glass back, wine burning as it went down. She pushed her chair back from the table, tilting her head back to meet his eyes in one last show of rebellion. As if she had any kind of shame left.

The camera was angled low, from what she could tell. Low down the bed; hopefully low enough that her face wouldn’t show.

Stepping into the room, she knew better than to bother with clothes. She immediately lost her pants, lowering them before kicking them off of her ankles. The air in the room was the perfect temperature, just right so that she didn’t shiver as her panties quickly followed suit.

He didn’t say a word as she raised the hem of her shirt over her head, un-hooking her bra behind her before allowing the cups to fall to the ground.

He finally glanced up from the camera then and she could hear the deep inhale that he made, folding his arms over his thick chest before he stood at the end of the bed.

She didn’t waste any time climbing in, laying on her butt while she covered her chest with her arms, glancing up at him to see where he went next.

He cleared his throat then, adjusting the camera one last time before turning the viewfinder to face the bed. She could see herself, all tanned skin in the lens. It was another second before he clicked the button to begin recording, then he walked to the bedside drawer and opened it.

Inside, just from a glance, she could see the toys that laid inside.

Butt plugs. A vibrator. A small, black flog.

Her breathing quickened at the sight, knowing that it was territory that she had never ventured into besides the one time with Finn. He had been gentle, first using his tongue before inserting one finger at a time until she moaned.

Would her professor do that? Would he be patient with her?

“Lay back,” he spoke low, closing the drawer and placing the box on the bed, just outside of the view of the camera. She complied quickly, setting the pillows behind her in a way that would support her weight. She leaned back, still holding her knees together and glancing quickly into the viewfinder to see that, thankfully, her face wasn’t visible.

“Like this?” She questioned, pressing her feet into the bed as she slowly eased her knees apart to reveal herself to the camera. She was shaved and smooth, as always, cunt bared to the camera as she adjusted herself in the bed, leaning on her forearms.

He didn’t say a word as she squirmed under the view of the camera, ashamed that slick was already glistening in the viewfinder. She bit her lip at the sight, cursing herself for allowing her own body to betray her.

He opened the box then, pulling out the smallest of butt plugs. Just wider than a finger, just wide enough to stretch her.

“I’ll only touch you if you let me,” he began, pulling a bottle of lube out to hold in his other hand. “But I’m sure it’ll be easier if I do.”

He was staring straight at her now, both hands full as his eyes worked up and down her naked body. She bit her lip at the question, unsure how to answer as she had only ever done this with Finn, who had been patient and slow. He had used a finger first, right? She should say yes, right?

“Okay,” she found herself whispering, spreading her legs further so that she was completely bare to the camera.

“‘Okay,’ that I can touch you?”

She nodded her head silently, closing her eyes for one last breath before allowing her shoulders to relax and head hit the top of the pillows behind her.

“Okay, good.” She could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke, reaching back into the box to pull out a small vibrator. He hummed as he played it over in his fingers, reaching with one hand to softly trail from the inside of her knee up her thigh.

His touch was more gentle than she expected, she realized, shivering slightly at the initial contact. His palm was soft and warm, running higher and higher between her thighs until he was at the apex, choosing to use just his fingers to rub along her slit.

He let out the smallest grunt of pleasure as his fingers traced through her moisture, spreading it around before allowing a fingertip to ghost over her clit. She gasped at the sensation, not completely sure whether it had been intentional or not.

He withdrew his hand then, quickly bringing it back with the vibrator in his hand. He wasted no time placing it against her center, skipping the lower settings until it was buzzing on high.

She cried out instantly, bucking her hips at the sensations suddenly overwhelming her. He was pressing it into her hard, making up for any of the wiggle room where she could have gotten away. It was almost too much but he centered her, using his free hand to push her pelvis back into the bed as her thighs began to shake.

It didn’t take long for her to feel the warmth creeping up her middle, insides tightening as her back arched. The orgasm was short and sweet as she squirmed around, trying to get away from the toy that he continued to chase her with. 

“No more,” she begged, squirming around and attempting to get away from the toy. He held it for another second before taking pity, pulling it back with a dark look in his eyes as he looked up and down her body.

“Good girl,” he spoke low, low enough that the camera may not have picked it up. She looked up at him through hooded eyes as he placed the toy back in the box, standing straight a moment before picking up the smallest of the plugs.

She swallowed at the sight of it, barely rememebing any anal play with Finn aside from occasional anal. It was small and would definitely slip in easier than Finn’s cock but that didn’t mean it would _feel_ good.

“Nice and slow,” he whispered, reaching across the bed until the tip of the toy was at her entrance. He rolled it around in her slick for a moment, inhaling deeply as he began pushing it into her soaked center. She moaned at the cold sensation, calming herself so that her cunt could take the rest of the short and stout toy. “So good for me,” he said just low enough for her to hear.

He wiggled it around inside of her for a moment before allowing it to sit comfortably inside of her. He kept still for a moment before turning it over, soaking every side in her fluid. She squirmed at the feel, the thickness feeling strange against the tapered end.

He pulled it out then, slow and purposeful, before bringing it to her face, placing the tip at her lips.

“I want you to clean this,” he spoke, leaning in closer but just out of view of the camera. Her cheeks flushed at that, eyes widening at the thought of something that she hadn’t done in years. Finn had made her clean his cock a few times but a toy? This was new.

His eyes didn’t leave hers as he slid it past her lips, turning it between his fingers to allow her tongue to dart out and lick at the rest of it. There was a small smile on his face as he watched, pleased with her actions for sure as he pulled it away and brought it back to her entrance again, sliding it in and getting it wet a second time.

He wiggled it around inside of her, pulling it out a second later before pushing her thighs upward so that the soles of her feet rested against the bed.

“So wet for me,” he said, pulling the toy away. “Look at me.” And he brought the plug to his lips, licking up one side while his eyes remained locked on hers. He licked a trail around the side, tongue picking up her slick before popping the whole thing into his mouth. “Good girl,” he breathed, placing the toy back on the bed as he reached to retrieve the lube that he’d place on the nightstand.

The cap popped off a second later and she watched as he coated a finger in the lube, rubbing it between his index and middle finger. After a second, he shifted to face her better and placed his fingers at her backside. She sucked in a breath as he first circled the ring of muscle, not rushing anything before poking past it with a single fingertip.

Rey moaned at the sensation, feeling guilty that she was enjoying something so degrading. He took it as an invitation to press further, to slide his way into the second knuckle as his eyes continued to stare at her face.

“Do you like that?” He whispered, pulling and pushing his finger lightly as she unconsciously began to rock back onto the single digit. She didn’t need to reply to his question, she knew that he understood.

Another second passed before he began playing at the entrance with the second fingertip, just barely enough pressure so that she could feel. It slid forward to meet the second, stretching her wider for him. He moved them in and out slowly, adjusting so that he could lay on his side in the bed next to her, still out of frame.

She moaned again when he slipped them out, quickly reaching for the plug and lube that he would hurriedly rub onto the surface of the stainless steel. He pushed up on an elbow before he brought it down to her center, looking into her eyes for a last bit of permission. She threw her head back with want instead, moaning again before he took the hint and pressed the tip into her.

Slowly at first, he went. Very slow. He allowed her plenty of time to adjust, wiggling it in and out as she learned to take it. Her hips were wiggling downwards a moment later, eager to take more of the toy. He obliged, sliding it a bit further just to draw it back out before pressing it back in again.

“Oh!” She gasped as it slid back in, stretching her further now that he’d finally put it the rest of the way. She moaned at the feeling, a slight fullness as she wiggled her hips around slightly, taking in the way that it touched her inner walls.

“Don’t let it slip out,” he breathed against her ear, removing his hand to reach behind him. He grabbed the vibrator again, turning it on a second later then moving it to hold against her clit.

She cried out at the sensation, muscles clenching around the plug while pleasure wracked her body.

It didn’t take long to make her come a second time, body trembling with the shock and ass holding onto the toy tightly. For a second, she was worried that it would slip out, with the way her muscles all tensed and pushed but he removed the vibrator just in time.

He stood up from the bed again after she came, reaching back into the box for a slightly larger plug that she was scared but eager to take. He rolled it in his hand, careful to make sure that she was able to see every movement. He reached down then, pulling the end gently and pushing it back in. She moaned at the sensation, frustrated by her need for _more._

He finally pulled it out a second later, placing it down on the bed next to her as he picked the larger one and the bottle of lube up. He coated it quickly, reaching back down between her legs before stopping.

“No, you know what,” he paused, retreating to stand next to the bed. “Turn over. Get on all fours.”

Her cheeks flushed again at the idea, thinking of being completely spread for the camera. 

Hesitating only slightly, she rolled onto her stomach and tucked her knees under herself, pushing up once her arms were positioned on both sides of her head. She could feel cold air hit against the lube, sending a shiver throughout her body. He cleared his throat as he waited, placing a hand on the small of her back to push her downwards slightly, arching her back at a better angle.

“Good girl,” he complimented again, palming at her ass roughly before slapping it suddenly, hard enough to leave a handprint. “I bet you like this. Looking all pretty for the camera with a mark on your ass. Let’s make some more.”

There was another slap, then he waited a few seconds, then another. In between, he would palm her with both hands, running his nails gently over the darkened skin. He stopped after another few slaps, reaching down for the plug again and coating it in another layer of lube as he held it against the hole, careful to only press the tip in so slightly.

She moaned at the feeling, arching her back further to allow a better angle.

“Nice and slow,” he whispered again, teasing her entrance by pushing the tip in further and further with each motion. She could feel the pressure building and her muscles fighting the toy, completely ignored by her professor.

It slid all the way in then with a pop, all at once settling inside of her as he pulled away. He was watching her, just staring at her with her backside completely exposed to him. He let out a satisfied breath as he admired. She could see him out of the corner of her eye when she tilted her head slightly as he reached forward again to play with the tapered end, wiggling it back and forth inside of her.

She moaned again, dropping down onto her elbows so that her ass was completely in the air.

She was met with another sharp clap as she squirmed, ass stinging a second later.

“I didn’t say you could do that.”

Another slap.

“I’m sorry,” she pushed back up onto her palms, sneaking a glance over her shoulder to see his lip curled in displeasure.

“Bad girls get punished,” he said as he rubbed her ass again, marveling at the pink skin. She nodded silently from her spot on the bed. “Now you get to go home like this.”

She was confused for a second before the realization hit her.

“We’re done for today,” and she was nearly disappointed as he put the lube back in its box.

“You’re not going to fuck me?” She had fully expected it today, she had let him touch her and figured, had _wanted_ today to be the day.

“No, you have to earn that, sweetheart. Can you be a good girl for me? And maybe next time I can give you what you want. I’m glad you finally do. Now, you can get dressed.” His voice was low and dark as he spoke, leaving no space for objection.

She inhaled deeply, straightening her legs under her until she could wiggle off of the bed, careful not to jostle the toy.

When she was finally standing, she slid her panties and jeans up her legs, quickly pulling on her bra and sweater after. Ben was standing and watching, seemingly pleased. She met his eyes for a moment before turning to walk through the door and down the stairs, waiting for him to follow and retrieve her coat from his closet.

“I expect that to stay in,” he said as he handed it to her, still towering over her menacingly. “When you get home, send me a picture of it still in.”

She nodded.

“Good girl,” there was a light smile at the corners of his lips as he spoke, helping her shrug into the jacket before opening the front door for her. “Bye, baby,” and before she could protest, he was bending over to kiss her on the forehead, shocking Rey with the sudden intimacy. Her eyes were wide as she tilted her head back far enough to look at him, almost wishing he would give her another.

“Bye,” she said so low that she wasn’t sure that he had heard her, stepping through the doorway and into the cold, waddling slightly down his walkway and back to the bus stop.

He’d kissed her. He’d kissed _her._

For the first time, she was looking forward to the next time that he would text her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey has abandonment issues so lets see how that plays out  
> another layer of abuse, here we go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no beta. Please forgive typos!
> 
> tw for drinking and dub con

She began to get used to waiting for his next text.

It was always a game to him, she knew, as he ignored her in class even as she wore her plug as instructed. The plug had become a normal part of her routine now: send him a photo before and after class of it in while he pretended she didn’t exist.

She refused to text him after it had been two weeks. Refused to stay late for his office hours and ask him _why_ he wasn’t texting her? What had she done wrong?

As she bit her lip, her phone finally vibrated.

“Hello,” was his usual greeting as he swung the door open, this time with a smile on his face as he stared down at her.

“Hi,” she was still sheepish in her reply, looking up at his position above her on the landing. He was wearing a plain gray shirt today with a more casual pair of black sweatpants. She could see the cords of his muscles ripple beneath the cotton as he showed her in, holding a long arm out to gesture for her to enter.

She stepped past him slowly, taking a deep breath in as their chests faced each other while she passed him. There was a second where time seemed to slow as she snuck a glance from under his lashes into his face, taking in the few moles that she’d never noticed.

He closed the door a second later, purposely reaching around her so that his shoulder would brush along her back, sending shivers up to her spine.

They were both silent as he took her coat, hanging it in the closet a moment later while she slipped off her boots.

“Can I get you anything?” He asked like clockwork, taking a step away from her before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway. He waited behind the counter as she slowly followed, taking in the fact that the camera wasn’t set up in his living room.

“Can we do shots this time?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, one side of his mouth lifting in a smirk a moment later as he turned around to dig through his cabinets for two shot glasses that he placed in front of her. He stared into her eyes briefly as he faced her, challenging her and giving her a chance to change her mind. When she didn’t back down, he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the fridge and opened the freezer, pulling a bottle of something she didn’t recognize out and walking back to the counter. 

He poured the two shots to the top without a word, placing the frozen bottle down next to their glasses as he took a step backward and placed his palms on the edge of the counter, leaning over.

He met her eyes again as he stood there, staring into her eyes as he picked the glass up, holding it in the air as he waited for her to pick her own up.

“Cheers,” he said after she finally picked hers up, clinking them together while a few drops of liquid hit the counter. She tossed it back with him, keeping her eyes trained on him while the liquid spilled down her throat, burning after she swallowed.

“How are classes?” He didn’t hesitate after he’d drank his own while Rey was still recovering, wishing she had a chaser.

“Fine,” was all she replied, sitting up straight in her seat and glancing into his eyes before looking away at anything but him.

“That’s all?” He asked, switching on his feet and focusing his attention solely on her.

“It’s not like you care,” she rolled her eyes, looking at him in defiance.

“I do.”

“Ok,” she looked at him skeptically, watching as he reached to pour them both another. “I have two papers due next week and a test on Friday.” He nodded then, pouring and quickly returning the cap to the bottle. She snuck a glance at him when he was finished, standing the bottle upright on the counter again.

“Good luck with all of that,” he raised his glass again, waiting for her to follow before they clinked them together again, tossing them back simultaneously. 

“Thanks,” she replied after the burn had subsided, placing her glass next to his and out of the small puddle that had been left.

“I could help, if you want,” he said, pouring another way too quickly.

“Yeah?” She nearly snorted her reply, pushing back a few inches from the table and standing at the counter rather than sitting. “I don’t know why you care.”

“Of course I do.”

“Right,” she rolled her eyes, placing her elbows on the counter.

“I do. I don’t want to just… do this.” His eyebrows knit together while he looked down, hand enveloping the small shot glass as he rolled it around in his large hand.

Rey’s heart picked up at his admission, not quite sure which direction he was taking. He wasn’t looking at her as she stared at him, following the curve of his jaw down to the small amount of skin on his chest showing. His clavicle was apparent in the shirt that he had chosen and she couldn’t help but let her eyes follow it to his shoulder. She was almost scared to ask what he meant. She found that she was more afraid of what he might say and chose to remain silent.

“Did you want anything to eat with this?” He gestured to the full glasses in front of them, pushing the bottle away from its spot next to them.

“No,” she shook her head, clearing her throat and looking back at him. He nodded as he wrapped his fingers around his glass, sliding it around in a small circle.

Her stomach was beginning to feel warm, face heating up slightly as she switched feet.

“One more?” She asked, grabbing the glass and raising it between them, not waiting for him to toast before tossing it back. She was smiling at him now, taking a deep breath in and placing her own palms on the counter, spreading her legs shoulder length apart.

His eyes didn’t leave hers as he drank his, putting the glass down before turning toward the fridge and opening it to return the bottle. He opened it a second later, retrieving two bottles of water and turning back to her and depositing them on the counter. He twisted the cap off a second later, taking a swig while his eyes remained on her.

“Why are you doing this to me?” She finally asked after a moment of silence, his eyes never leaving her.

Ben was quiet, turning the bottle over in his large palms. He didn’t say a word as he played with the bottle, placing it down on the counter before finally speaking.

“I want to touch you today,” his eyes were back on her, pupils blown wide.

Her mouth fell open at that, not quite sure how to reply.

“Ok.”

The camera was set up how it usually was, at the foot of the bed, with a towel covering the duvet this time. She raised an eyebrow at that, stepping into the room slowly but knowing better than to ask questions.

She quickly slipped out of her jeans and sweater without looking at him, only sneaking a glance as she undid the hooks of her bra. He was adjusting the camera again, fiddling with the viewfinder before standing straight and focusing his attention on her. She met his eyes as she stripped now, the cups of her bra falling to the floor before she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties. She didn’t think about it, she just _did,_ standing before him bare a second later.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he gestured to the bed, still standing behind the camera to make final adjustments. She crawled onto the middle of the mattress, laying squarely in the middle of the towel that he had set out.

Feeling confident from the liquor, she laid back onto the pillows, spreading her legs to bare herself to the camera all while keeping her eyes fixed on him. He didn’t back down, instead having his pupils dilate in the bright room as they travelled up and down her slender frame.

“I’m going to touch you today,” he finally spoke after a minute of staring, watching her like an animal caught in a trap.

She nodded, pulse quickening and cheeks flushing further. This wasn’t ever supposed to happen, she remembered. She remembered that he had said he’d never touch her but now she felt herself _craving_ his attention.

With one final glance into the viewfinder, he clicked record and spun it around to face her, instantly showing her her naked body, eager and waiting. He walked over to the side of the bed, fixing his sweatpants before sitting on one leg next to her, just outside the camera view as usual.

He stared at her for a moment, almost as if he wasn’t sure what he was going to do, hesitating before raising a hand to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“You’re beautiful,” he said after a moment, making her flush all the way down her neck. She had snarky replies ready to be said, she was ready to bite back and argue with his words but found that they weren’t leaving her lips. Instead, she instinctually leaned into him, taking in the strong and masculine scent of his cologne. She closed her eyes as she was enveloped, still leaning forward until she was positive that her forehead would brush his lips. When they didn’t, she opened her eyes and found that he’d moved away. “Relax,” he spoke as he pulled a pillow from the other side of the bed and bunched it behind her, gesturing for her to lean into them. 

Once she was finally situated, his eyes not having left hers, he ran a hand up the inside of her spread thighs, smirking as he took in the gasp she’d made. He ran his fingers out to her knee now, using only the tips to tease her. Up and down, he went, slowly and patiently as Rey felt herself began to feel warmer.

After a few minutes of it, he allowed just the tips to grace over the skin at the apex of her thighs, ghosting there lightly enough that she wasn’t even sure he’d done it.

Moaning, she leaned her head backwards, scooting her hips downward and closer to his touch.

“No. Be a good girl,” he breathed into her ear, using his nails to scrape along the soft skin now. She let out a small sigh as she got comfortable again, lips parting while her eyes scanned his face.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed, settling back into the pillows while his fingers began their path up and down again, pausing as they reached her center.

“Are you wet for me, sweetheart?” He whispered in her ear, teasing at the outer lips of her sex. She whimpered at his touch, biting her lip to resist bucking her hips to meet his fingers. “Oh,” he breathed, moving his fingers barely an inch closer to his center. “Someone is _soaked._ ”

She couldn’t help but cry out at his initial touch, barely even a ghosting over her lips. He was right, she knew. She could feel herself growing wetter and wetter the more he teased, taking no pity on her.

Finally running a finger through her folds, she cried out and couldn’t help but push her hips to meet his touch, whining at the loss when he withdrew his hand.

“I thought I told you to be a good girl,” he chided, drawing his hand back to quickly bring it back down with a _slap._

“I’m sorry!” She cried again, fighting back a moan at the skin that was already turning a bright red.

“I won’t tell you again,” she could feel the ends of his hair rubbing along her cheek and shoulder now, making her squirm closer to his touch. He was back to trailing his fingers up and down, just barely brushing against her lower lips. She could hear him take a deep breath before returning his fingers to her slit, running them through the wetness that had pooled there.

He ran his fingers through her heat a few times before she finally moaned, feeling the tip of his forefinger poke through her folds to rub against her clit. She leaned her head back into the pillows and closer into his grasp, pressing as close into his neck as she could. A second later, he added a second finger, pinching both sides lightly as she gasped, breath blowing into his neck.

“Is this ok?” He whispered into her ear low enough that the camera wouldn’t pick it up, continuing to rub her center in small, tight circles. She nodded into his neck, perhaps a bit too eagerly as he finally trailed his fingers lower, just barely grazing her entrance. “Good,” he breathed, slipping just the tip of a finger inside of her to the first knuckle, wiggling it slightly to gather up some of the moisture that had gathered there.

She wasn’t looking at him but she could hear what he did when he retracted his hand, holding his hand up to his mouth to lick away the fluid that he had collected. She leaned forward just enough to peek at the face he was making, all smug and pleased with himself as his tongue darted out of his mouth one last time before returning his hand between her legs.

“Such a good girl,” he breathed again, immediately inserting two fingers inside of her now, her walls putting up no resistance with the amount of slick that aided his motions. He adjusted himself on his elbow before continuing, easing them deeper, to the second knuckle now, while she spread her legs wider.

“T-thank you,” she moaned while she leaned back into the pillows.

“Professor,” he corrected, pulling his hand out only to push back in. “Call me professor.”

“Y-yes,” she replied with a moan.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, professor,” she added, mouth gone slack as she peeked down between her legs where his large hands were working, taking up all the space that was there.

He seemed satisfied with her correction, pulling and pushing his fingers in and out of her. Finally, when he deemed himself wet enough, he _curled_ them and Rey _squealed._

“You like that,” he whispered into her ear, repeating the action again as she canted her hips upward, seeking more of the friction against her upper wall. He obliged, sinking his fingers deeper and curling them just so, smirking when he heard the sounds coming from her mouth. She was enjoying this, she couldn’t lie to herself, but it was still so lacking. Leaving her _empty._

“Professor--” she moaned, burying her face in his neck now. His palm was rubbing along her clit now, fingers working her insides roughly.

“Can you come on my hand, baby?”

She pulled her face away then to look at him, pupils blown as he stared down at her, never ceasing his motions. Her lips parted and eyes snapped shut as she began feeling it deep in her center and she was rocking into it now, chasing her own orgasm as his hand continued.

“Oh-- oh my God,” she threw her head back again, moaning as she wound tight like a bow, body stiffening and thighs beginning to quake.

“Good girl, come for me,” his breath was hot on her ear as he spoke, hand not stopping as she squeezed her eyes tighter and tighter.

She came with a cry, shamelessly riding out of orgasm on his hand, grinding down on his fingers until they brushed her inner walls again. It lasted a minute, drawn out by his continued movements as he reached a hand around her shoulder and held her in place.

And that was it, she knew. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just a matter of time but she knew.

“Please, professor,” she panted, coming down from the high. “I need you inside of me. _Please._

His face remained stoic as he stared down at her, no emotion or desire showing through.

“I thought you didn’t want that,” he finally spoke, still running his fingers through her folds.

“But I do _now,_ ” She felt more desperate by the minute, fighting to remain still as he continued touching her.

“Ask again.”

“ _Please,_ she spoke again, turning her head to look into his eyes, hoping that her face conveyed how _much_ she needed this.

He didn’t speak, instead pulling his arm from around her shoulder and bracing his hands against his thighs as he stood.

“Again.”

“Please, _professor,_ ” and his resolve seemed to break as his hands reached for the tie of his sweatpants. She looked down quickly, spying the large and long bulge that showed through the cotton.

“Tell me why you deserve this,” he said after the knot was undone, eyes focused solely on her.

“Because…” she began, mouth watering at the idea of what was underneath his pants. “Because I want to be a good girl,” she added a second later, “professor.”

He didn’t speak as he pushed the pants down to his mid-thighs, revealing none of his legs to her vision but granting her a peek at all of neatly trimmed hair. Her thighs clenched together at the sight, center growing even wetter.

His cock bounced free once he pushed his boxer briefs down, something larger than she’d ever encountered. Finn was the biggest that she’d had but her professor seemed to nearly be twice the size, leaving her mouth hanging open.

“Get on your knees,” he spoke, leaving no room for argument as she crawled onto all fours and hung her head.

He centered himself behind her, placing the tip at her entrance. Without a word, he pressed inside of her, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt. She cried out, not used to the size, leaning forward onto her elbows, attempting to ease away from his size.

“Stay still,” he commanded, placing his hands on her hips to keep her where she was. He bottomed out again, listening to her moans. “I didn’t say you could do that.”

“I’m sorry, professor,” she whined, pressing back up to her palms while he withdrew and slammed back inside.

“Good.” He spoke, pushing even deeper. “I want you to fuck yourself,” he finally said, easing up on the pressure on her hips. She whined at the words, thinking he was joking until she noticed that he was standing completely still.

“Professor,” she protested, experimentally pressing her hips backward and feeling him press the rest of the way to bottom out.

“What, baby?” He asked, removing his hands completely, leaving her to make her own movements. “I thought I told you to fuck yourself,” he bent over to whisper near her ear, straightening a moment later to lay a harsh slap on her ass.

“Yes, professor. I’m sorry,” she breathed as she grounded herself in her place, experimentally rocking back so that he slid further in. He sucked a breath in a moment later, bringing his hands up to place back on her hips while she slowly picked up her pace, leaning forward then back.

“Good girl,” he said as he ran his hands up and down her sides, slapping her ass again a second later but much softer than the last.

She continued to impale herself while he stood there, motionless, watching her work as a layer of sweat began to settle onto her skin.

“Please,” she begged a moment later, not pausing in her actions, panting as she forced herself back.

“Please, what?”

“Please, professor, I--”

“You what? You can’t do what you’re told? You wanted my cock and you got it, didn’t you?” His hands were tighter on her hips now, just barely helping her rock back into him.

“Thank you professor but I-- I need more, please professor,” she was lost in the feeling now, frustrated and unable to hit the angle that she wanted.

He seemed to huff out a pugg of laughter, mocking her as she begged, before grabbing her firmly and lining himself up better, slamming into her a second later, giving her no time to adjust. She gasped at the sensation, still moving her hips back to meet his while his cock finally started to brush _that_ spot inside of her.

“Thank you,” she moaned, head tilted back and mouth slack. He didn’t reply, instead picking up a brutal pace that she knew would leave her sore.

“Get down,” he growled at her, accentuating his words with another slap on her ass. She did as she was told, laying her cheek on the mattress. He slowed his pace then, testing how much deeper this position would allow.

She cried out when he bottomed out now, brushing her cervix and then repeating the action so she did again.

“Stay still,” he commanded when her hips twitched forward and away. She nodded her head near frantically against the mattress, sneaking glances at his face while he picked a new, unforgiving pace.

She whined while he drove into her, moaning when his thrusts were shallow and gasping when they were hit too deep. A second later, he was pulling out and grabbing her roughly, dragging her to the edge of the bed before he entered her again, this time hunching over her to wrap an arm around her, snaking between her legs.

She let out a long moan at the first touch to her center, arching her back further to allow him more room. His fingers circled her clit, struggling to maintain a pace as they slipped around in her arousal. He was rougher and rougher with her, keeping a brutal pace while still rubbing at the knub. She could feel herself growing warm again, starting low in her stomach and growing toward her limbs.

“Professor,” she breathed, switching from her cheek to her forehead against the sheets. She couldn’t see his face anymore but she could hear the smirk in his reply, the smugness of his voice.

“Are you going to come on my cock? Do you think I’m just going to let you come on my cock?”

“Professor, I-- Please-- I--” It was there, she was just about to tip over the edge--

But he stopped.

“No, please,” she begged, attempting to press herself back into him, only for him to pull completely out.

“Tell me what you want,” his hands were moving over her ass now, nails biting in lightly as she squirmed, completely open to his sight.

“I want to come, professor. I want to come… on your cock, professor.”

“Sluts ask nicely,” he tsked, bringing his hand down for another sharp slap.

“Please, professor. I’m right there, thank you professor but please,” he was considering her now, eyes traveling up and down her body while she wiggled under his touch.

“Fine,” he paused just long enough to resume his position: deep inside of her with fingers working her cunt. “Tell me whose you are.”

Her cheeks flushed at the question, feeling that the moment had unexpectedly become too intimate. But she didn’t feel herself growing disgusted, instead she felt the same heat in her stomach but this time not from arousal.

“Yours, professor,” she managed between breaths, feeling herself stiffen and pressing her cheek back into the bed.

“Say it again.”

“Yours, professor,” she was right there now, feeling her walls squeeze his large manhood as he kept his pace.

“Good girl,” he was panting near her ear now, hips slapping into her while she finally felt herself come undone.

She came with a cry, lips parting as he continued circling her clit, drawing her orgasm out. Once the original wave passed, he pulled his fingers away, hiking her back up onto her hands and knees before reaching around to her face, fingers still soaked, and pressing them past her lips.

“Clean my fingers. They’re filthy,” he said, slightly winded, moving his other hand from her hip to the base of her hair, _pulling_ her back until she moaned, low in her throat.

“Yeth, pwofessah,” she managed around his fingers, relishing the feeling of his fingers wiggling deeper and deeper, pulling her hair harder and harder, bending her neck back at an awkward angle.

“This is my pussy,” he huffed out between thrusts, digging his nails into her scalp now, His pace was erratic now, stuttering as he let out a deep growl. “Gonna fill you up,” he finally spoke, removing the hand from her mouth and placing it on her hip, pulling her flush against him.

She didn’t say a word as he continued, shamefully enjoying the treatment and excited to _finally_ get him off.

With one last thrust, he remained behind her, balls deep as he came, buried inside of her. He only allowed himself to take a single breath as he finished, keeping still but leaning over her, letting his hair brush over her shoulder blades.

“Good girl,” he said after a moment, still completely still even though she could feel him begin to soften. And she was shocked to feel it, confused and even questioning if it even happened, as he placed a kiss in the middle of her back, blowing out a deep breath against her skin.

She didn’t speak as he finally pulled out, pulling his underwear back up his body and tucking himself way. He gave her naked self another look before she pushed herself up and off of the bed, grabbing her panties and then bra, looking at the ground until he spoke.

“You,” he cleared his throat, picking his glasses up from his dresser. “You could stay here,” he finally said, eyes boring into her as she remained there, half naked. “You’ve been drinking. You don’t need to leave.”

Her cheeks flushed at the idea. What was he even asking?

But she found herself nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter [Here!](https://twitter.com/xoxmeh)

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short set up  
> I have enough WIPs but I'm hoping to make this my baby.


End file.
